


Nature v. Nurture

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FrednGeorge do everything together. Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature v. Nurture

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM fic #14.

When Fred and George wanked, they always did it together, like everything else in their lives. Unlike everything else, they wanked each other. They never talked about it or thought about it. It was just something they did. It was perfectly natural for Fred to wrap his hand around George’s cock and for his brother to do the same to him. Their orgasms also came in unison. Neither twin ever climaxed any faster or slower than his brother.

Despite being two separate people split from the same egg, George and Fred’s bodies knew the way to re-forming one whole person.


End file.
